


It Started With A Dedication

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, But Severus tells him to get his act together, Draco is acting like an idiot, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, References to Depression, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: It takes time for Draco to realise how lucky he really is.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 119





	It Started With A Dedication

Most of the wizarding population thought that getting bitten by a werewolf was even worse than getting killed. To Draco Malfoy, though, it had been a blessing in disguise.

Yes, at first it had felt like that – a horrible future, filled with hatred and uncertainty. It didn't matter if he was the Malfoy heir or not if he was also a werewolf, a beast with no rights. No one would ever hire him, no one would ever want to spend the rest of their lives with him. Draco Malfoy had betrayed his family.

The months following Draco's transformation were a blur. He was nothing but a ghost, flitting from one location to the next and never staying for long. No one could ever know what Draco had become.

The first night of the full moon was horrible. All Draco could remember was the agonizing pain, and afterwards a feeling of complete _loneliness_ , like he was all alone in the world. And he was, no questions about that. Draco could never go back to his family, his friends, not like this. Not when he was nothing but a mindless beast.

Draco should have known that wallowing in self-pity would do him no good. Hadn't he learned that lesson in his sixth year, with a brand new Dark Mark in his arm and orders from the Dark Lord he didn't want to follow? Hadn't he realised then that asking for help was not a sign of weakness, but a sign of knowing your own limits? Despite what Severus had tried to do and say for him, Draco still had thought he had to endure everything on his own. And where had it lead him?

Exactly.

It was by a chance encounter Severus found Draco, delirious with pain and fever, and dragged him to Spinner's End. After Draco had gained his strength back, Severus didn't sugar-coat his words and told Draco exactly what he thought of Draco's actions. Which was not pleasant, Draco admitted, but perhaps he needed to hear those words from the man who had been like a father to him throughout the years.

"Wolves are pack animals. You need to have people around you and not isolate yourself from the world, especially during the full moons. Wolfsbane Potion can alleviate some of the symptoms of the actual transformation and it will keep you sane, but it does not remove loneliness."

Gee thanks. It's not like Draco knew any _good_ werewolves, and he wasn't going to go back to Fenrir and his pack. So what he was supposed to do, put an ad to the Daily Prophet and hope for the best? Not likely.

Severus rolled his eyes and told Draco not to act stupid. In fact Severus had already made some arrangements because clearly Draco had lost his mind in midst of all this, and turned into a bloody dunderhead. Had he forgotten everything Severus had ever taught him?

Draco didn't want to hear what Severus's arrangements were and stomped upstairs to the tiny room Severus had given to him. It was… nice that Severus wanted to help him even in this situation, but really, what could he really do for Draco? Wolfsbane Potion would be nice, yes, but it didn't take away the fact that Draco was utterly, utterly alone in this world.

Dinnertime came and went, but Draco wasn't feeling hungry. That didn't stop Severus from dragging his sorry ass downstairs, where supposedly someone was waiting for Draco. Really Severus? That's the best excuse you could come up with… Oh.

Because the person waiting Draco downstairs was none other than Remus Lupin, and oh boy how stupid Draco was feeling now. Of course. How could he have forgotten that Lupin was not only an accomplished member of the Light Side but a werewolf? And not just any werewolf, but someone who had been educated in Hogwarts nevertheless and knew a thing or two for surviving in the wizarding world against all odds.

"I'll leave you to discuss details on your own. I'll be in my lab if needed."

Draco had no idea what he should say. They didn't exactly teach you werewolf etiquette when you were turned, now did they? Not at least to ones like Draco, miserable beings…

"Stop."

Huh?

"Your self-misery can be sensed a mile away. It doesn't do you any good – trust me, I've been there before and it won't change a thing. Come, let's have a walk."

Later it turned out the walk was the best thing to have happened to Draco since his transformation. They talked, and talked, and Draco learned a thing or two about being a werewolf. Like he needed have a pack, to have someone there for him during the transformation, because it would help with the pain and the loneliness. Lupin pretty much ordered Draco to stay at his house during the next full moon and to his surprise Draco found himself agreeing. What did he had to lose anymore?

Two days before the next full moon Draco Apparated to the location Lupin had given him during their meeting. It was a small cottage who knows where _(later Draco learned it was located just outside Ottery St Catchpole)_ and despite its humble bearings it looked… inviting. Like moth drawn to the flame, Draco made his way inside, taking a good look of the house he would be sharing with Lupin.

There were no signs of chains or cages, things Draco had learned to associate with full moon since his transformation. A spike of envy whispered in Draco's ear; why should a mere professor been given Wolfsbane Potion when the Malfoy heir was given none. Draco banished those thoughts from his mind – he had more important things to concentrate into. Like, for instance, where was Lupin?

The door opened, and Lupin stepped inside, carried what looked like a massive amount of food. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had enough food to eat, and it must have shown from his face because the moment Lupin saw him Draco was asked to sit in the table and eat as much as he could.

There was something about Lupin that made Draco want to _submit_ to the elder man. Maybe it was the way he carried himself, maybe it was the wolf talking, but suddenly all Draco could think was how his Alpha would take care of him. 

Wait… what?

Lupin… _Remus_ chuckled with mirth in his eyes. Clearly the older wolf knew something Draco didn't. 

Apparently it was common for wolves to live in packs, especially during the transformations. And because Remus was older and more experienced, Draco's wolf mind automatically translated that as alpha of the pack.

"But… I don't… I'm not…"

Remus silenced Draco quite effectively with a passionate kiss, the kind of kiss that felt like it lasted for an eternity. Okay… well, he could get used to this. Most definitely. It was a bit weird to kiss a man at first, and let's not forget the fact Remus was old enough to be his father and…

"Stop thinking so loud and let your instincts lead you."

Yes. That Draco could do. Most definitely. Draco's instincts were currently telling him that he should let Remus take the lead and enjoy the ride, and the idea of having an alpha didn't sound as scary as it had before.

Maybe Draco wasn't so unlucky after all.


End file.
